Question: On Saturday, Vanessa's parents gave birth to twins and named them Ishaan and Ashley. When they were first born, Ishaan weighed 8.55 pounds, and Ashley weighed 8.26 pounds. How much did the babies weigh in total?
Explanation: To find the weights of the 2 babies, we need to add their weights together. Ishaan's weight + Ashley's weight = total weight. ${8}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Together, the babies weigh 16.81 pounds.